


Never Suffer

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Captain Hook glowered while Cecilia stretched her arm. Not for one expensive toy this time. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Ages of Pan, The Rake, etc.





	Never Suffer

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

 

Captain Hook glowered while Cecilia stretched her arm. Not for one expensive toy this time. Captain Hook watched as she continued to stretch her arm.   
Caressed his face. Captain Hook imitated her. His rare gentle kiss. He continued to glower due to his sick betrothed suffering. Writhing under a blanket. Wincing. Revealing tears. 

Cecilia tried to smile after she viewed Captain Hook another time. Her body ceased moving. 

Tears ran down Captain Hook's face as his scowl remained. He looked back. He refused to acknowledge Cecilia's still form.   
Captain Hook's shoulders slumped. New tears. *You won't suffer again* he thought.

 

THE END


End file.
